1. Field
The following description relates to an X-ray imaging system and a positioning method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging system is an apparatus that acquires images of the inner parts of a body using X-rays. The X-ray imaging system may be used to examine interior parts of a body which are otherwise not viewable from the exterior. For instance, the X-ray imaging system may irradiate X-rays to the head or chest of the body and detect the X-rays transmitted through the head or chest of the body to acquire images of the inner parts of the body, so to help detect bodily injuries or diseases.
A typical X-ray imaging system generally includes an imaging device to generate and irradiate X-rays to a subject and an imaging table or imaging stand to receive the X-rays transmitted through the subject.
In recent years, X-ray imaging has largely become digitized, and, as a result, X-ray images are acquired using digital image acquisition technology rather than conventional film. For this reason, major portions of the X-ray imaging system have been automated. Examples of automation may include automatically matching the position of the imaging device with that of the imaging table or imaging stand (“auto-centering”) and moving the imaging table or the imaging stand along the imaging device while maintaining a uniform positional relationship between the imaging device and the imaging table or the imaging stand upon movement of the imaging device (“auto-tracking”).
It may be important to accurately set a relative positional relationship between the imaging device and the image table or the imaging stand at an initial stage to accurately perform the auto-centering or the auto-tracking, of the X-ray imaging system.